W Racing Team
.jpg |founded =2009 |team_principal(s) = Vincent Vosse |current_series = World Touring Car Cup TCR Europe Touring Car Series TCR BeNeLux Touring Car Championship |drivers = WTCR 52. Gordon Shedden 69. Jean-Karl Vernay TCR Europe/BeNeLux 55. Santiago Urrutia 88. Maxime Potty |website = http://www.w-racingteam.com/ }} W Racing Team (also refered to as WRT) is a Belgian auto racing team founded in 2009 by engineer and former head of Volkswagen Motorsport René Verbist, racing driving Vincent Vosse, and entrepreneur Yves Weerts. The team currently competes in the FIA World Touring Car Cup under the Audi Sport Team Leopard Racing banner and in TCR Europe Touring Car Series as W Racing Team. Aside from their TCR activities, the team also participates in Blancpain GT Series and Deutsche Tourenwagen Masters. Racing history TCR International Series WRT entered the 2016 TCR International Series running 2 Volkswagen Golf GTi TCR cars for 2015 champion Stefano Comini and former Super GT driver Jean-Karl Vernay with the support of Leopard Natural drink company. At Spa the team entered a third car for Antti Buri. The team took 6 wins with Comini taking 3 en route of securing back-to-back drivers titles. In the teams' championship the team finished 2nd. At the end of the season a contractiual dispute saw Comini leaving the team. The team (now racing as Leopard Racing Team WRT) initially entered one car for Vernay, but they became two-car entry from the third round onwards. Robert Huff was hired to drive the car, but due to clashing commitments with the World Touring Car Championship at Monza by Jaap van Lagen and at Dubai by Gordon Shedden. The team entered a third car at Spa for Maxime Potty (as Michaël Mazuin Sport) and for van Lagen at Oschersleben. Vernay won the drivers' championship taking 2 wins. World Touring Car Cup With the formation of the new World Touring Car Cup, which took the place of both World Touring Car Championship and TCR International Series, WRT entered the series replacing their Volkswagen Golf GTi TCR cars for Audi RS3 LMS TCR, driven by Vernay and Shedden. In addition to the Leopard sponsorship, the team also received sponsorship from the LUKOIL oil company and endorsement by Audi Sport, resulting the team to be named Audi Sport Leopard Lukoil Team WRT. Vernay won 4 races during the season to finish 5th in the standings. Shedden endured poor start of the season, but a win at Wuhan helped him finish 13th. For the 2019 season WRT lost the LUKOIL sponsorship to BRC Racing with the team now called Audi Sport Team Leopard Racing. Vernay and Shedden were retained as team's drivers. Notable drivers The following drivers have raced for WRT in either WTCR, TCR International Series, TCR Europe or TCR BeNeLux * Antti Buri (2016) * Stefano Comini (2016) * Sam Dejonghe (2016–2017) * Grégoire Demoustier (2016) * Mathieu Detry (2017) * Denis Dupont (2016–2017) * Loris Hezemans (2016) * Robert Huff (2017) * Jaap van Lagen (2017) * Ronnie Latinne (2016) * Maxime Potty '''(2016–2017, 2019–present) * '''Gordon Shedden (2017–present) * Santiago Uruttia (2019–present) * [[Jean-Karl Vernay|'Jean-Karl Vernay']] (2016–present) Category:Teams Category:Belgian teams